Condenación
by Y.E-dono
Summary: Shigure, quiropráctico del mal, conocido por mucho más que sus operaciones. Pacientes con vidas particularmente interesantes. Precios más allá del material. Hiei y Mukuro tienen más en común de lo que está a simple vista. Hiei/Shigure&Mukuro.


**~ Aclaraciones y Advertencias:**

~ Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

~ Escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

~ El fic contiene, en mayor o menor medida según el capítulo, situaciones violentas, sexuales y uso de lenguaje malsonante.

**~ Notas Iniciales:**

~ No he leído el manga de Yu Yu Hakusho, así que todo lo baso según recuerdo el anime, una que otra cosa que sé del manga y nada más.

~ Me parece que en el manga Shigure sigue vivo, pero recuerden que baso esto mayormente en el anime, y ahí, luego de perder contra Kurama en el torneo por el Makai, Shigure se suicida, arrojándose al vacío.

* * *

"**Condenación"**

**Capítulo Uno: Deudas**

* * *

—Son chocolates —aseguró Hiei luego de ver la cara de extrañeza que había puesto Mukuro después de revisar una caja rosada con dudoso material _ningen_ dentro—. Kurama dijo que te gustarían.

—Chocolates —repitió ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba uno y lo inspeccionaba más de cerca, como si se tratara de algo extremadamente peligroso.

Con una paciencia que no parecía suya, Hiei observó cómo acercaba su nariz con precaución a la caja, aventurándose a dar unas cuantas olfateadas superficiales antes de tomar uno y girarlo lentamente entre sus dedos.

—Parecen comestibles —comentó finalmente—, y además huelen dulce.

—Quizá lo parecen porque lo son —dijo Hiei con cierto sarcasmo en su voz—. Si el zorro en realidad quisiera matarte, no usaría métodos tan sucios. Por lo menos no ahora.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —concedió vagamente mientras mordisqueaba uno de los chocolates en forma de rosa, y agregó—: ¿Es porque le envié aquellas semillas? Es cierto que el _youko_ se ha vuelto educado.

—Me dijo que estaba agradecido contigo porque eran semillas de árboles muy extraños. Aparentemente el padre de Koenma prohibió utilizarlos desde que supo de su existencia. No mencionó el por qué. —Hiei tenía la cara vuelta a un lado, expresando el poco interés que tenía en las razones de Kurama para demostrar agradecimiento—. Se supone que estaban extintas.

—Ya veo… —El segundo chocolate en la hilera fue llevado hacia su boca con mucha más soltura que el anterior—. Eso significa que Enma debe estar verdaderamente aterrorizado de su poder. Cualquiera que éste sea.

Esto último hizo a Hiei fruncir el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera tú lo conoces?

Mukuro deslizó un chocolate más entre sus labios.

—Ni yo, ni nadie —respondió—. Pero estoy segura de que alguien con la destreza de tu amigo será capaz de enterarse en breve. No se las habría confiado si fuera de otra manera.

—Si piensas que Kurama te devolverá las semillas sólo porque sí, luego de haber dejado que jugara un poco con ellas, me temo que te llevarás una gran decepción.

—No lo pretendía, de cualquier modo. —Tomó otro chocolate.

—¿Entonces?

—Saber qué es lo que horroriza tanto al gobernante del Reikai me resultará suficientemente entretenido.

—Hn.

Mukuro notó que Hiei se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¿Te vas tan pronto?

—Hn —respondió él simplemente, si es que a eso podía llamarse responder y salió.

* * *

—_Ácido… —susurró levemente mientras examinaba las cicatrices que surcaban el cuerpo de la joven que estaba sobre la cama: los huesos casi desnudos, la carne adelgazada y endurecida—. Espero que por lo menos haya valido la pena._

—_La valió._

_La voz de la chica era femenina, pese a que se escuchaba seca, fría… rota. Era seda siendo rasgada despacio. Obstinadamente trató de incorporarse con el apoyo de su mano derecha, la única parte que había quedado impune de toda la extremidad, pero como era de esperarse, no lo logró. Los pocos músculos que aún permanecían en su sitio se contrajeron en un baile incontrolable, siguiendo un ritmo diferente cada uno._

_El hombre vio todo esto con una oscura solemnidad, analizando, midiendo las probabilidades, y observó cómo ella lo intentaba una segunda vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado._

—_Tu brazo no se moverá por mucho que lo intentes y en poco tiempo la pierna derecha dejará de moverse también. Quizá tenga una semana más… con suerte. —Acercó la luz que iluminaba el cuerpo prácticamente inutilizado de la chica, moviéndola hacia su cara—. Por otro lado, parece que el ojo estará bien. Ha perdido un poco de sensibilidad hacia la luz, la pupila no se contrae ni se dilata fácilmente, pero la buena noticia es que conservarás la vista después de todo._

—_Es por eso que vine a verte, Shigure. Deseo que me operes._

—_Aunque te dijera que sí, y aunque la operación resultara ser un éxito, no recuperarías tu cara ni tu cuerpo normales jamás. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Los trasplantes de metal son útiles y prácticos, pero no atractivos. Quedarías desfigurada para siempre. Incluso más de lo que ya estás. También perderías parte de la sensibilidad en la mitad derecha de tu cuerpo._

—_No me interesa. Sólo quiero volver a moverme, piernas y brazos que puedan hacer lo que les ordeno, no estos estorbos dignos de amputación —señaló con desdén—. Y además… ¿cuándo ha sido más importante en el Makai la belleza que el poder?_

—_Nunca, es cierto. —Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios mientras se levantaba de su asiento—. Al parecer eres alguien muy interesante, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?_

—_Mukuro. —Apartó un mechón de cabello rojizo de su rostro, y observó con curiosidad la extraña sala de instrumentos donde se encontraba._

_Shigure se recargó contra la pared más cercana y cerró los ojos._

—_Así que Mukuro…_

_Quizá fue la melancolía encubierta de aquel nombre lo que le conmovió tan profundamente, quizá la chica semi-paralítica que hablaba con más fuerza de la que debería o quizá la inusual y cruda franqueza con la que ella se dirigía hacia él, Shigure no lo supo. Lo único de lo que era parcialmente consciente en ése momento era de una sensación desconocida dentro de sí, comparable a un tímido cosquilleo atrapado en su pecho acompañado de un ligero temblor en la piel. Caprichoso, diminuto. Una sensación que con lentitud, y favorecida con el paso de los años habría de intensificarse, recorriéndose hasta el centro de su corazón, casi dolorosamente, de manera tortuosa._

_Él no lo sabía, pero aquello era peligroso, y era comprensible su ignorancia, pues los seres demoníacos no conocían el amor._

* * *

—Entiendo que te guste el chocolate, Hiei, pero… —Kurama miró algo perturbado la escena frente a él y el ligero tic de su ojo izquierdo habría pasado desapercibido de no ser por la notable afectación de su sonrisa nerviosa—, ¿es realmente necesario que comas tantos chocolates al mismo tiempo?

—Calla, zorro —ordenó—. Estoy ocupado. —Y colocó con brusquedad más chocolates en su boca, tragándolos con voracidad apenas después de unos mordiscos.

Haciendo uso de su conocido autocontrol, Kurama contuvo cualquier reclamo, mientras con la mirada seguía el camino desordenado de algunos de los trocitos achocolatados que salieron disparados en todas direcciones, aterrizando en el piso de su habitación al azar.

Distraídamente se preguntó si Hiei tendría algún tipo de incapacidad innata para reconocer la propia descortesía… y se dio la vuelta, intentando concentrar sus pensamientos en los deberes escolares y no en las blancas baldosas moteadas de chocolate.

_¿Chocolate?_

Repentinamente un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió.

—Espera… —dijo girando con brusquedad la silla donde estaba sentado para mirar a Hiei de nuevo—, ¿no son esos los chocolates que envié contigo para Mukuro?

Luego, sin esperar la respuesta de su compañero, se abalanzó con rapidez sobre la caja roja tirada a un lado para inspeccionarla y tuvo la desgracia de encontrar lo que buscaba; una tarjeta de agradecimiento:

_Puede que no sean tan valiosos como las semillas que me obsequiaste, pero creo que serán de tu agrado._

_Atentamente: Kurama._

Rodó los ojos.

—Si tantas ganas tenías de comer chocolates te hubieras comido los que compré para ti, ahora tendré que ir por más a…

—No te molestes —dijo Hiei distraídamente al mismo tiempo que engullía el último—. Debo haber confundido las cajas.

La expresión en el rostro de Kurama cambió radicalmente.

—¿Confundiste las cajas y le diste los tuyos? ¿Y cómo se supone que pasó eso? —La pregunta fue hecha con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados. Había algo extraño en su voz—. Veamos: le coloqué una tarjeta a los chocolates, envolví la caja con papel rojo y le puse una rosa encima; mis chocolates se diferenciaban completamente de los tuyos y aun con todo eso me dices que las confundiste, ¿no?

Kurama comprendió que se había equivocado al tratar de acorralar a Hiei con su pregunta cuando éste hizo un pequeño y despreocupado gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Veo que entendiste bien —indicó Hiei al levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la ventana—. Eres tan inteligente como pareces.

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto…

Hiei subió al alféizar.

—Mukuro recibió tu agradecimiento y también chocolates. De eso se trataba, ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo…

Hiei desapareció.

* * *

_La cirugía que requieres es, por mucho, más complicada y peligrosa que cualquier otra que alguien me haya solicitado jamás, pero estaría dispuesto a realizarla si aceptaras mi precio… ¿soportarías estar en deuda conmigo por toda la eternidad?_

Las palabras del quiropráctico resonaron en las paredes de su cabeza y un sentimiento de ansiedad contenida volcó de pronto su estómago.

Shigure estaba equivocado sobre eso. La eternidad era demasiado larga para que alguien pudiera vivirla, y él no habría podido existir eternamente ni siendo el demonio más poderoso del Makai. Prueba de eso era que estaba muerto. El quiropráctico estaba muerto y con ello automáticamente su deuda con él quedaba saldada.

Sonrió con frustración.

Recordaba con una claridad casi absoluta el día que lo conoció; poco tiempo después de su escape, ella había estado vagando en el bosque sin dirección alguna, refugiándose en pequeños escondrijos en la tierra, y alimentándose de cuantas alimañas encontraba alrededor. Se ayudaba de su aspecto para intimidar y robar a los escasos pequeños demonios que merodeaban por los caminos, pues regularmente iban distraídos charlando sobre estupideces, y no eran muy fuertes. En varias ocasiones se limitó a escuchar lo que decían, ya fuera porque estaba aburrida, cansada o porque la perorata que sostenían le parecía medianamente útil o interesante. Así, cuando la mitad dañada de su cuerpo llegó al extremo de su vida práctica, tuvo la fortuna de escuchar sobre la existencia de un cirujano demoníaco con habilidades únicas, las que ponía al servicio de sus pacientes a cambio de extraordinarias condiciones, acordes a cada quién, y según su extraño criterio.

Cuando dio con él, lo hizo casi a rastras, con sólo la mitad de su cuerpo capaz de realizar movimientos sin agonizante dificultad. Tocó a su puerta y él no hizo otra cosa que preguntar el motivo de su visita, permaneciendo indiferente a su condición y apariencia, sin adjetivos que intentaran ser hirientes en medio de las frases o muecas de asco, y eso le agradó. A sus ojos, ella era un demonio corriente, no deseable, repudiable o lamentable.

Aunque eso cambiaría más adelante. Incluso antes de que éste se convirtiera en uno de sus súbditos.

Abandonó sus recuerdos cuando un pequeño destello cruzó su campo visual de improviso. Volvió el rostro, y lo que descubrió como fuente de la luz fue un viejo espejo quebrado que descansaba en una de las esquinas de la cama. Lo levantó e inmediatamente pudo observar su reflejo en la superficie. El rostro desfigurado se distorsionaba mucho más hecho pedazos.

_A Shigure no le habría importado eso_, pensó.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Alguien tocó la puerta, y al juzgar por el cuidado con que lo hacía, Mukuro supuso inmediatamente que debía ser cualquiera menos Hiei.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Colocó el espejo de vuelta en su sitio y se acomodó el monóculo.

—Adelante.

La sorpresa de quienes estaban en el lugar habría sido menor, si parte del techo y las paredes no hubiera estallado de repente, y la respuesta de Mukuro habría sido mucho menos agresiva, si la espectral voz de Shigure no hubiera acariciado uno de sus oídos, surgiendo a sus espaldas.

—Vine por ti.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**~ Notas Finales:**

~ Éste es un fic especial para mí, pues es el primero que empecé a escribir, y jamás terminé. Lo tenía publicado en una cuenta vieja, sólo hasta el tercer capítulo, y bueno, por razones varias, lo que haré en ésta ocasión no será únicamente publicarlo aquí, sino que será renovado y terminado, así me haga vieja (más) en el proceso.

~ ¿Críticas, dudas, quejas? Saben dónde dejarlas.

~ Por ahora:

**¡Gracias por leer! *_***


End file.
